Vorfahr
'' "Vorfahr? Yeah, he's the pervert who lives in my closet. I keep him chained up there and threaten to feed people to him if they don't do my bidding. I've always told him that if he remains a good boy, that I'll eventually let him out. Fat chance of that."'' Vorfahr is one of those characters that you're not quite sure what to think of. When played straight, he's absolutely terrifying, and if you met him in real life, you'd immediately want to run away screaming. Fortunately, Vorfahr is very rarely played straight, and in humourous situations is the butt of every joke and the chew toy. So for the purpose of this entry, there will be a clear distinction between the amusing Vorfahr, and the Canon Vorfahr. Physical Description Race: Half Angel/Half Z'zheranden Template: Schwarzenebelin Age: 80,375 years Sex: Male Hair: Blond bangs, sort of choppy with blonde eartails. The back of his hair is pitch black and slightly spiky, medium length. Eyes: Bright green Build: Ectomorphic, he's quite lean and skinny. A little short, too. Skintone: Medium-light. Height: 5'4" (On Schwarzenebel standards, he's a short thing.) Weight: 145 lbs. Canon Vorfahr Personality Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil '''MBTI: INTx- Mastermind or Architect Outwardly, Vorfahr is unassuming and extremely charming. He can give a disarming smile and let his eyes glint underneath golden blonde bangs, and it seems to put people at ease. He often uses this to his advantage, showing to be highly manipulative, and very good at getting other people to do his bidding (whatever it may be for the day.) Because of this, he is also skilled at swindling parents and caretakers to give up their children to study under him. (Then again, he also has the reputation of one of the greatest Teachers in history to assist with that.) Sexuality From early teenagehood, it became clear that Vorfahr was sexually disturbed. He did not discriminate on whether something was male, female, living, dead, or even humanoid. He did not care for the feelings or well-being of whatever he possessed, he simply used it to get his amusements, and tossed it away. When he took on Students of his own, Vorfahr spent years doing unspeakable things to each one, having corrupted each of them quite badly. His most notable student was Verwirrter Amoralisch, possibly the one he had corrupted and abused most of all. Vorfahr is not known to establish limits with sexual contact. If he wants it, he will have it. End of story. History After Zeren's fall, Vorfahr's original evil had been carried deep within Zakken until he took Ange as his wife and she became pregnant. Not long after his birth did Vorfahr begin to show signs of evil, he was a violent child, and painstakingly clever and manipulative. However, Zakken turned his back on the clearly troubling signs of his child, preferring to stay in denial that he had truly caused his son's fate. Vorfahr did not have a Teacher of his own, in fact, he is mostly credited to starting the Teacher and Student system that is still used in die Schwarzenebel today. Instead, he soon learned that he had quite the gift with magic, and soon took to experimenting. His mother (being the Elder of Magic) delighted in his progress, and encouraged him to learn. She figured that giving him a constructive outlet would quell his clearly sociopathic tendencies. They didn't. Vorfahr left home almost immediately after he was able to take care of himself. Ange tried to keep him back, but Zakken was only too happy to see his mistake in life go away. Not long after leaving did he start to take in Students. Young children who had just learned to read were entrusted in his care to teach them the basic and finer points of magic. The things he did to them were unspeakable, but he did produce some of the best Magischer known to the world. He was also the one to develop the original (now known as Conservative) Magischer code. Many millennia later, Gnade gave Vorfahr a predetermined chance: If he could fall into an unconditional love, he would be cured from his evil compulsions. He would be wiped clean and be able to pursue a life as a normal man. He found love in an Abyssal woman by the name of Serstasia. Vorfahr fell hard and fell deeply, after all, not only was Serstasia beautiful, she was trained as a favoured concubine to the Devil Ruthiun herself! They had a romance that lasted for a fleeting decade, before Serstasia suddenly dumped him. He was devastated, and returned to his old ways almost immediately, perhaps even worse than before. Now he was irredeemable. Powers Due to being the son of the Lifegiver, Vorfahr has extraordinary healing powers, being able to regrow any part of his body if it is removed or damaged in any way. (In turn, he is incredibly quick at healing from broken bones, bruises, or anything of the like.) Other than his innate healing, he has incredible power over Magic, and is said to be one of the greatest Magischer of all time, overshadowed only by his own mother. Cracky Vorfahr Fortunately, Vorfahr loses almost all of his normal ability to strike fear into the hearts of people when he is in a non-Canon, or non-serious setting. This is mainly due to how he's played. He becomes so sex-obsessed that it's comical, and his fetishes become far more obscure and outrageous (sticking his member into a park bench and turning doorknobs with his rectum being the most notable examples.) Is he still manipulative? Is he still powerful? Is he still dangerous? You bet he is, but everything that makes him terrifying in Canon is played for laughs when the normal serious visage is meant to drop. Trivia *"Vorfahr" comes from "Vorfahren", which is German for "Forefather". Originally, this was meant to reference that he came before Schwarz, but now is used to indicate that he is the forefather of the Teacher-Student system, and magical learning. *"Of doorknobs and park benches" is a phrase used by Creator Harra to indicate when something is ridiculous. It's a nod to Cracky Vorfahr's most common sexual exploits. (It is also Creator Harra's excuse to get people to try and avoid using the doorknob to her room. She claims that Vorfahr has 'turned' it.) *Vorfahr resembles his father quite a bit, having the same eyes, and near-identical hair. The main difference between them is that Vorfahr appears much younger, lacks a beard, and has a lighter skintone. However, he gets his lithe frame and feminine features from his mother. No one is quite certain where his short stature comes from (maybe his uncle?) *He is allegedly chained up in Creator Harra's closet at nearly all times because "He's a danger to everyone in the outside world." *Canonically, the one person Vorfahr is disgusted at the thought of having sex with is his father. Outside of the Canon, the one person added to this list is Creator Harra. (This is supposedly from a tryst that happened between them against Vorfahr's will, which is what caused the rule of "No having sex with your own characters.") Everyone and everything else is fair game. Category:Harra's Characters Category:Characters